Our Life
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Set after Passport to Love. Each chapter will be a short individual one-shot. *Use to be titled Our Night* Changed the title :) Same stories but into one now. I didn't want to have to make them all one-shots.
1. Our Night

**Set after Passport to Love**

I sat there watching as he showed a magic trick off to all the kids. Who would have thought Chandler Bing could entertain kids with just a salt shaker, a glass and a cloth napkin? I guess he learned a little more than schooling at Penn State.

My fingers traced the top of the empty wine glass that sat in front of me. Going around and around I could feel my gaze slowly drift over the crowded room. Months went into planning this special day and I couldn't be happier with the turn out. My family was really supportive with trying to get me relaxed as Ross checked on the boys while I was making sure my half of the job was done. Not to mention Chandler getting his parents to corporate throughout the ceremony, that was a shock to all.

When he asked me to marry him five years ago in the middle of his dorm room I thought it was joke. Even though we had some pitfalls and bumpy roads through college he never once said it was a mistake. Not a single time did I hear the words "hate" come out of his mouth. I knew he loved me without him having to say the words. Just by the way he held me, kissed me, made love to me; I knew.

Right after college when he told me to take a road trip with him to celebrate our success, I figured it was just going to be across the state to a nice hotel. However, driving to the airport and seeing him buy tickets to the next flight out to London I began to have other thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal you away." My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of his voice. I realized the few kids he was keeping occupied were now off entertaining themselves while my new husband was beside me.

Before I could protest, he began to take my hand "Chandler..." I groaned as I untangled my legs and felt the ache in my feet once again.

"Babe, I will drag you out to the dance floor if that is the path you choose to take."

I stop to rest my hand on the Wedding Party table and lift my foot. Laughing, I try to move the fabric of the dress out of the way in order to find my 3 inch heels.

"Here." Chandler places my hand he was holding on his shoulder. Before I knew it my other hand followed as he gets down on one knee and lifts my dress over his head.

With both my hands resting on his shoulder blades I gasp as he is now fully under the hem of my gown and pulling off my shoe. His hands start to graze my calf as I look around to make sure we aren't the center of attention for once tonight. I can feel his head of hair rub between my legs and I can't help the wetness seep through. God, I want him so bad. Feeling the release of my other heel slid off my throbbing foot, I find my composure.

"Better?" He comes out with both shoes in hand and a sly grin on his face.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Standing up he leans forward "Is it working?" A tingle slides down my spine as he whispers in my ear.

Without much of a word he hangs on to my heels as he clasps my hand to his, dragging me out to the dance floor.

I can't imagine another day without him. He is the most romantic man I've ever come to know. It was like we were living in a fairy tale. The fact that my first time was with my husband makes all other dreams come true. When he proposed to me in that same exact field we shared our first kiss, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to let him go as we walked over to the abandoned tree with nothing else around. He told me it was our tree now, that he bought it. He knows how to make a girl blush.

Carving initials on the bark of a tree isn't as easy as it seems.

Let's just say the rest of the night we didn't spend much time exploring the memories that London brought us years before.

He swung me out before bringing me back into him. The bustle held my train up causing me to move around easier as we were millimeters away from being one. The way his arms tightened around me I knew someone would have to drag me out of his kung fu grip before he ever let me go.

I love this man so much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His breath smelt of champagne and steak.

My fingers run through the hair at the back of his head. "Just thinking about London, and how much I love you." I tell him softly

I could feel my lips turn into a slight grin as he replies back "Are you sure you don't want the honeymoon there?"

Before I could respond we are interrupted by the sound of silverware clinging against glasses.

We are in unison as he leans down and I move up to meet his lips with mine. It was short but still had my knees weak and so many more thoughts of love running through my mind.

"I want to create new memories with you." I say as I arch back to look him in the eyes "Sweetie, this is starting a whole new chapter in both our lives and there are so many other places that we could go too." I smile "Then, one day, we will look back at how magnificent it was."

Catching me off guard his lips crash with mine. "I completely agree."

I eye him carefully, making sure I'm not missing any signs "Are you sure?"

He nods and for a few seconds his eyes leave mine as he scans around the room "I lived there for a few months out of the year and for a while it was the worst experience of my life. I hated it." I could hear his deep breaths and my hand runs down the front of his jacket which seems to calm him "But with you...I seemed to forget the past and just think about the future. I don't want to lose that feeling." He finishes, his voice barely audible.

"Chandler, why didn't you say something?" My head tilts with sympathy.

He shrugs "Because I know it isn't that important. Because just hearing you talk about the honeymoon in Paris and how excited you were, I didn't want to ruin that." His hands clasp together behind my back and I could feel him pushing me closer.

"This is _our_ honeymoon." I reminded him "You have part in this just as much as I do."

His lips draw up in a tight line to suppress his grin "That's not what you said about the wedding."

I sigh dramatically as my hands find the back of his neck again "Who puts roses as a center piece for a wedding?!" I defend

By the way he looks at me I know he senses the teasing in my tone. The fact that he will do anything in his power to make me happy strikes me. I just wish he would know that what he has given me already will last me a lifetime ahead. The experience is what matters. How we got to where we are and what we do to make our relationship work is enough for me. I don't need a big fancy dinner at the end of the week, I don't need to be pampered, I don't need sex every night; sure it would be nice, but I don't need it. I just need to be assured that he will be by my side at the end of each day.

Glancing over at the dessert table I find Joey Tribbiani snagging his third slice of cake. Chuckling I nudge Chandler to peak "Do you think Joey is going to be okay in an apartment by himself?"

I find him deep in thought. I wonder if it just hit him that he will no longer be eating just pizza on Friday nights. Or maybe he is now sorrowful about leaving his friend from high school. After all those years together, it must be hard; but I guess I will never really know.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." His tie sways back and forth against his chest as we move with the music "I took care of the rent for a few months while he tries to get a steady job." He assures me and I feel my heart skip a beat. My husband is so considerate. Husband. I could get use to saying that. "Besides, I'm just going to be across the hall. It's not like we're moving out of the city."

I exhale slowly as I enjoy this dance we share. The silence that overcomes us is both comfortable and blissful. The thoughts swarming around my head at the idea of maybe someday moving out to the suburbs and starting a family of our own. It was something we discussed, sure; but we still have time. "Someday." I find myself saying the words out loud without meaning to.

"What's up?" I could see the confusion written across his features and for a second I wonder how random it must have sounded.

Clearing my throat, I can taste the makeup from my lips. "Someday though." I answer a little more clearly "Maybe ten years from now when we start our own family." I really hope the idea doesn't mark him as too soon. After finding out a few years back that he had commitment issues I was upset. We got in a huge fight and I may have said some things that I regretted. I told him he needed to forget about his parents mistakes and focus on _us_ and where this could take _us._ After some shouting he left the apartment and went for a drive. All I wanted was to be in his arms again. The minute he slammed that door I cried. I slept in one of his worn out Penn State T's and some old basketball shorts he had in a spare dresser drawer. I didn't notice I fell asleep until he woke me up with a kiss before slipping his arms around my waist.

"Really you wanna wait ten years?" I could see the grin plastered on his face. "I would have thought Monica Geller would want children as soon as possible."

He does this to me.

The kids around are running through the adults on the dance floor as they play hide and seek under tables and around the ballroom. The magic trick my amazing husband taught them twenty minutes ago far from their mind.

It's true, I want one now. But I'll wait. If it means he will father them I will wait forever. Knowing how much Chandler is willing to sacrifice to complete my needs brings up new found love from him. He is so sweet to me I don't know why I didn't fall for him sooner. "Maybe five years." I grin. "That gives us some time with just the two of us for a while." The music starts to fade out but neither of us stop.

My shoes are still in his hands and I know that he would hang on to them all night without complaining. I step back and run my fingers down his arms until I reached my shoes. Grabbing the heels I slid them out of his grip and toss them aside.

"Were they bouncing against your dress?" He asked, wondering why I suddenly took them.

Shaking my head I reply softly "No. I just would rather feel your hands on me." Leaning up I place a kiss on his cheek before the next song came on. I have so much passion for this man it is hard to believe it was just six summers ago that we fell in love. Six summers full of feelings and memories. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I could feel his breath on my cheek as we were nose to nose. How I managed to slip away from his arms for 24 hours prior to the wedding, I would never fully understand. "So how does it feel to be a married women?" He grins

I sigh contently "Ask me again in ten years."

**It's not perfect but I've been working on it for weeks and am tired of seeing it sit in my Doc.**


	2. Our Year

**Okay, I'm not going to lie, this did make me tear up in the end. Brace yourself, we're going in deep y'all!**

"You won't get away with this."

She's grinning at me "Really?"

I know what she's doing. She wants me to say it. She wants me to admit that I can't get out of this lock she has me in. But I won't. I'll lay here all day if I have to. Why would I want to move, I have a naked chick lying on top of me. You know what's worse than foreplay? Foreplay that gets out of hand. And that is exactly how I got in this situation.

One minute I'm caressing her the next she is on top of me holding me down to the point I'm wiggling in pleasure. But then it got out of hand and I told her to get out the handcuffs, it'll last longer. Fortunately, we don't have handcuffs because neither of us are into that sort of thing.

She has her hands holding down mine that rest over head. I can't move, I can't convince her to move either so I lean up and take one of her into my mouth; sucking softly.

Her eyes close and I hear her moan in pleasure. "Ohhh, God..."

My tongue traces her nipple and I can tell she is losing her grip as she is already on the verge.

One year ago today we got married. In 365 days we had a honeymoon, stupid small fights that lead to make-up sex, office parties that neither of us wanted to attend, and of course, the false pregnancy every newly-wed gets. I never regretted a single moment with this women. Most importantly, this last year has been the best decision of my life.

"Do you have something of mine that you might want to return?" I give her the chance to get out of it. How we ended up in this situation is a long story that I'm sure will get _awes_ from our friends and one disgusted look from a protective brother. But right now, I want to believe it is only cute because it's us.

Monica made me into the man I am today. I'm not one of many words when it comes to romancing their wife, but I am someone that will do everything in their power to make her happy.

Before Monica I was a selfish, irresponsible, ignorant child that was looking for a reason to live. I didn't have much hope before London; I hardly had the significance of being a teenage boy. I grew up too fast as I became the man of the house before I reached 10. My childhood ended too quickly and I never knew the meaning of puberty when my father walked out the door without looking back. I grew up to find out the basics myself. Nothing made sense as I was feeling my body develop and tingle just by the glance of a picture or a small brush against my side. I learned as girlfriends came and went. I was a boy without a father figure. I learned discipline and how to take care of a women properly from the only parent I had. So you can say I grew up without a father, but that didn't stop me from becoming a man.

Her laugh drew me back from the trance I slowly vanished into.

Letting out a chuckle I knew I did something strange "What?" Her grin never faded as I look up at her beautiful smile.

"Did you just slobber your name on my chest using your tongue?" She sits up straight on my lap and I realize then that my hands are now free.

Bringing them down to rest on her hips I swiftly turn her over so I am now on top. "It wasn't slobber..." I press my lips against hers briefly. "...I was just romantically claiming you." I inform her "Now if a dareful young fellow risks even a touch he will feel my DNA all over you." I trace my lips from her earlobe down her jawline.

Her hand rest at the back of my head as she steadies my motions "He will be aware your DNA is inside of me as well." She moans just as I pull back to look her in the eyes.

She looks worried for a moment "What?"

I smile as my hands lie on either side of her head. "Nothing." I smile "I guess it's just nice to know we are together, even when we're not."

Without warning she quickly places a kiss on my lips. Mumbling against me as she chuckles "That was so cliche." Her hands run down my spine as she tries to gain composure.

"That was not cliche." I defend as I'm now chuckling at my attempt to charm her. I don't know if I will call this charming since neither of us are in a decent state at the moment, but it can go in the book.

"Yes it was." She is now laughing underneath me "Honey, all you need to do is buy me flowers and I'm yours."

True, but this is more fun.

Technically, all I need to do is seduce her and she will be naked within minutes; then, she is mine. Her blue eyes shine as I find myself staring off. I love her so damn much I can't find the words to even express it. Nothing will ever be enough as we grow old together. Nothing will ever make me leave. There is only one way we will be separate and that is if I lost her. If I lost her I'd never forgive myself. I'll never be able to live. If she dies, apart of me dies with her and I can't survive like that. I can't even look at myself if I upset her in anyway. If I lost her, there is a great chance I won't want to be here. Not without her in my arms.

Her hand comes up to brush my cheek as I realize just then that I'm crying.

"Hey." She whispers to the air that is between us. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and move so her hand is now on my lips. Closing my eyes I kiss her palm before looking down, causing her fingers to run through my hair.

"Chandler..." She whispers again and I can tell I'm worrying her.

"I love you." I speak, moving my eyes to meet hers once again.

She cracks a smile "I know you do."

I shake my head begging the tears to stop "Don't leave me."

Her head tilts and she knows I've been trailing off. "Honey, you know I'll never dream of it. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me when I'm old and warn out. I'm yours forever even when there are hot chicks fleeing the streets." She smiles and I find my heart break into two. "I'm yours until the day I die." She breaths "Then I'll be waiting for you to be mine once more."

"Promise?" I ask as my voice shakes when I sigh and my tears subside.

"Only until I'm weak and your needs can no longer be fulfilled."

I smile "In that case, I better take in as much of you as I can."

She whimpers as I fill her again "Ohhh-"

I don't make any movement as I stare at my wife. Before we get carried away into a completely other state of mind, I need to make sure of one thing. "Anything you want to tell me?"

She bites her lip as she shakes her head.

I begin to slowly pull out of her.

She makes a whining plea as I feel her shiver beneath me. Her legs are bent and wrapped around my waist as my hand slowly slides down her inner thigh and back up again.

"How about now?" I tease

She fights the urge and I know she is about to break.

I have been asking her all night. Since I found out she has hid my favorite Knicks Jersey when we got home from dinner I've been questioning her. We planned a dinner for our one year anniversary. Little did she know, I planned it around the Knicks game. Or so I thought. I have never watched a game without my lucky jersey and wasn't going to start today. As we got back from dinner I quickly went into the bedroom to change before the game started. However, she wanted more.

Monica began seducing me as she ran her fingers through my tie and pulled me over to the bed. Needless to say the game was soon forgotten. However, I still need my jersey. The worn out, charitable jersey she hates so much.

"Babe, you won't get off that easily." I remind her

"Sweetheart, my virgin life lasted longer than yours." She said seductively that I can feel the pressure build. "I'm sure I can hold off a lot longer than you."

My naked wife is beneath me and I'm worried about a jersey that should have been tossed years ago. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't take it any longer.

I thrust into her and grunt at the much needed sensation. Our life together wouldn't be described as the normal married couple. We're newly weds: we tease each other, have useless conversations, say I love you at random times, hell, we even fight because we think it makes the other look cuter. So we aren't those newly weds that have sex all day, or eat lunch together on their lunch breaks. Those newly weds will be divorced within the year.

We are Monica Geller and Chandler Bing. We made a future with each other and have friends that support us. We joke around and play hooky when no one's looking. Our life might not be ordinary, but it's the life we built.

London was years ago, and the old Chandler Bing is a different man. The pack of gum I use to need daily is no longer there. It's been replaced...

Monica smiles up at me and her eyes sparkle. "It's somewhere in this room..." She hints to me.

I roll my eyes and smile "And..."

"And it's in a box." She informs

My hips begin to find their motion again as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feel.

The bed begins to shake and she looses her focus as she trails her hands down my spine to squeeze my ass. I lift her legs so she can have me whole. "Chandler..." She's moaning my name as she aches her back "Mmmm-"

My movements pick up speed and the bed slams against the wall.

Her eyes find mine as she gasps in pleasure "Un-under...oh God..." She breaths "The-mmm...b-bed...ahhh."

My lips crash with hers in a passionate and moving kiss just as I get close and she is on the verge of her fourth orgasm this night.

I hold off until she screams my name once again and I release.

Although we've both finished I still move to a slow and steady pace in and out of her. My forehead is damp as I lean down to rest against her. Pulling all the way out I roll over and onto my back.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it." I get my breathing back to normal as she turns to lie against my side.

She pats my chest "I've had better." She rolls over and grabs her robe.

I gasp, offended "How can you have better? I've been your only guy."

She shrugs and I know she is just playing the sex card for me to give her another go.

I can't take it. I get up to pull on my boxers before getting down on my knees to grab my jersey. Two can play at this game.

I find the supposedly _box_ my jersey is in and break it opened. I pause and just stare. "Mon..." I look up to find her tying the two pieces of her robe together. "This isn't my jersey." It's pressed and sealed in a plastic wrap, shielding it from any exposed dirt.

She compresses her grin "Happy anniversary, Chandler."

This anniversary I got her a necklace that is engraved with the word "London" inside a small heart. I stand and move to gather her in my arms before lifting her legs, all of which cause her to fall back on the bed. "Get ready to have the best sex you've ever had."

This last year has been the best decision of my life.

**I've been trying to write something for the past week now. It's hard to write when my keyboard won't work. Having me deal with writing a 7 page paper on a touch screen that won't let me copy, paste, or high light any text. Its a pain, but that's technology for ya.**

**Please let me know what you think and what you want to see me write. **


	3. Our Moment

**Just a little something in the future.**

The wind blows as she opens the door to our building and I get a smell of her perfume; taking my heart away. The way she looks at me makes my chest ache. I know she may be pissed right now but I can't help but crack a slight grin. This makes her frustrated even more.

The worst part is I don't even know what I did wrong?

My mind traces back to the day I had.

The alarm went off at 6'o'clock sharp, causing me to roll over on my back. Monica followed as she lied her head on my chest. If she was pissed then she surely didn't show it. We had coffee together, I stole a sip from hers which called for a slap on the ass. She giggled afterwards so I know there wasn't something I did wrong. My work day was slow so I called her up on my lunch break to inform her that I'll be off by 5 to pick her up from the restaurant. She told me she loved me before I hung up. Nothing missing from the ordinary there. We went out to her favorite restaurant where I ordered a fine wine. She hardly drank any, if she did I didn't see. I did excuse myself to the restroom once, she might have had a sip then.

"Chandler, don't." She warns as we get to our apartment and unlocks the door.

I move my hand away "What, I can't touch my wife now?" She starts to ignore me making it my turn to get frustrated. "Mon-"

"I don't want to talk."

I watch as she moves to the bathroom with her robe. She usually changes out here, something must be wrong.

Moving over to the door I knock before opening it slightly. I don't go inside, I don't look, I just want her to hear me.

"Tell me what I did wrong."

Hearing the sink turn on I know this isn't going to be easy.

Opening the door so I can see her I freeze. I can't keep my eyes off her as I stand in the doorway "Do you hate me?"

She stops for a second, sighing softly "You know I don't." Her hands rest on the sink counter looking at my through the mirror.

"Then tell me what I did wrong." Crossing my arms over my chest I wait. Her eyes never leave mine as she contemplates the decision. Before I know it I see a tear drop slid down her cheek as her muscles tremble. Her hand comes up to rest over her eyes as she looses contact with me.

Not wasting another moment I move to embrace her in my arms.

Surprisingly she lets me as her arms wrap around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. "Honey, I need to know what's bothering you." I say softly as I kiss the top of her head "I want to be able to comfort my wife. I hate seeing you cry like this."

It's quiet. Just the sounds of her muffled cries fill the silence.

Sometimes waiting for your wife to get ready before a dinner date is the most excruciating moment every man has to live through. However, I think this wait comes close to that moment.

"I'm pregnant."

Her voice is barely audible and I'm not even sure I heard her correctly. Her face never leaves my shoulder but I can see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Another tear escapes her closed eye lashes and I think for a moment that she doesn't want it.

I don't want to lose this moment, and I don't want to make her upset, so I just stand there.

She shakes her head and I pull back so she looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes "I'm so sorry." She shakes her head as she goes on to explain even though I don't ask her to. "The condom must have tore and I thought I took the pill the next morning but I slept in and was running late so it slipped my mind. I found out a few days ago. I missed my period and I know we were going to wait a couple more years and I'm sorry." She starts to cry "I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh..." I move her to my chest once more as she lets it out "You have nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault." Then it hits me "Is this why you were so pissed at me?"

Her head moves up and down on my damp dress shirt.

"And is this why you hardly drank the wine at dinner."

She sighs and I find myself to love her even more now than I had when we were fighting making her adorably attractive.

"Mon, I love you so much that this baby can't ruin anything between us." I assure her "We both wanted a family at some point and I can't think of a better time." Her head stays resting on my shoulder "Your job is becoming steady and mine is just finishing a big project meaning I won't have much work for a few months. All our attention will be on this baby." She doesn't say anything so I continue "Let's take another test and make sure. Then we can schedule a doctors appointment and take it from there."

Her eyes drift shut before anything else can be said "I just want to lay in your arms and enjoy this anniversary." She tells me softly.

"We can do that too."

I thought I hurt her. I thought I forgot something that would cause me to be on the couch tonight. Not that I ever slept on the couch; it's a metaphor. Those words of her expecting I can repeat over and over again and they would still be exciting news. Yeah it was a shock at first, especially when we didn't plan this, but it is something I think we are both ready for. I mentally ask myself what had I done that caused her to change moods so quickly? Was it the choice of restaurant, or the wine? Maybe it was her patch of hormones that come with being pregnant?

Finding our way to the comfort of our bed we lie in each others arms, content. This is where we were meant to be all day because I can lay here forever.

My arm rest at the nape of her neck as her head finds its place on my shoulder. Her fingers play with mine and our wedding bands catch the light shinning through the window.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I will remind her each moment I have.

She mumbles "You're just saying that because soon you won't be able to."

"That is not true." I try to convince her.

Her fingers let go of mine as she shifts to her side and props herself up on her elbow. "Then why am I not naked underneath you right now on our anniversary?" She whispers seductively.

I try as best I can to contain my grin "Because I was enjoying this moment we were having."

She leans down to kiss me "You are such a cute liar." I brush my lips against hers

"I'm not lying." Her eyes gaze down at me and my smile spreads "At least I can lie. You are a terrible liar." I tell her

She gasps "I am not!"

"Really?" Rolling over so that she is now beneath me I kiss her neck "Tell me that you hate me."

She moans as I trail down her body, kissing her visible flesh.

"I can't." Her eyes close

"Come on babe, it's just 3 simple words."

Moving back to look at her eyes that are close, I smile "Tell me that you are loving this."

"Mmm...I'm loving this."

I laugh "Was that a lie?" I question

She looks up at me "What."

"You said you were loving this."

"I did not." She raises her hand off my chest

Leaning down to kiss her forehead I grin "Yes you did. You said you were loving this."

"I said I was _not_ loving this." Her hand runs down my arm and I get goosebumps. "Honey, I'm pregnant." She gives off that innocent look that makes me feel like a complete jerk for teasing her.

I lean down to place a kiss on her lips as my hand slowly lifts her shirt "Are you loving this?" I question, nibbling on her earlobe.

Her hand rest at the back of my head, pushing me closer "Yeah." She tells me making the argument we shared just another moment in life.

Soon this anniversary turned into a night of sex as I made sure to show how gorgeous she was to me.


	4. Our Morning

**Yay! My concussion is gone! I've been working on this since I last updated, can you believe that.**

I wake up to an empty bed. The sounds coming from downstairs alerting me.

We've been married for the last four _amazing_ years. It was just 6 months ago that we realized something was missing in our lives. Something _and_ someone.

Chandler and I began house-hunting just after taking that second pregnancy test. There were no worries or regrets; not with Chandler by my side. We had little luck finding an apartment, with more space than the one we currently owned in the city. Then as the weeks passed and we scheduled our first doctors appointment something came to us. We knew we didn't want to raise this baby in the city with sirens and late night celebrators.

Coincidentally, Chandler knew this great relater that quickly showed us houses in the suburbs. There were houses with gorgeous views of the city, and houses with four stories and a basement where the kids could play. They all had beautiful landscapes in their front yard and a friendly neighborhood. However, the one we were over the hills for was a stylish, two story house with vinyl and brick siding. It had a massive backyard where the kids friends could play all sorts of kickball when they got older. It included a patio big enough to fit a Echelon stacked stone grill island that Chandler fell in love with the minute he laid eyes on it.

It was perfect, inside and out.

Pulling the blankets away from my body, I swung my legs over the bed. Grabbing my robe from the edge of the hope-chest, I put it around my shoulders and push my arms through. Nothing but the scent of a fresh house in the morning as I walk down the hallway; now that I could get use too.

Making my way downstairs, the sweet aroma of coffee takes over my senses. The bitter, yet invitingly warm smell filled the atmosphere, making my taste buds ache for the creamy, smooth coffee I longed for.

Leaning against the door frame I watch as my husband searches through boxes. "Unpacking already?" I smile.

We are officially moved out of our apartment. Unfortunately, not quiet moved in to our new home as boxes sit taped up tightly around the house.

He looks over his shoulder and chuckles "Can you help me find some mugs?"

Walking over I open the flaps of the cardboard box and unwrap a few breakable items to see what's inside.

My belly gets in the way of a few stacked boxes as we search for mugs to drink our decaf coffee in. Coffee was the first thing Chandler noticed pregnant women should be careful about drinking too much of. Nonetheless, he reasoned for decaf. Thank the Lord, because I don't think I can get through the morning of nine months without some energy in me.

"Honey?"

I look over to find Chandler holding up a small teacup for approval.

I nod "That'll work."

We have fun together. Scratch that, we_ use_ to have fun. It all stopped around 5 months ago when we heard that first _THUMP-THUMP-THUMP. _Ever since then Chandler was all about keeping me and the little one healthy.

Watching as my husband made his way to the coffee pot to fill up his teacup before sitting down at the table, I maneuvered my way over to his lap.

"I was thinking I'd start in the family room then make my way to the kitchen." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

Grabbing a hold of his small cup, I bring it to my lips. My nose deeply inhaling the strong undeniable scent of the coffee I was about to devour. "And where do you suppose I start?"

He wraps his arms around my abdomen and sets his chin on my shoulder. "You start by taking a nice warm bath. Relax and enjoy our day off." He gives me another kiss "If you need anything, holler."

"But Chandler..." I protest before being swept off his lap and into his arms making me squeak by surprise.

"But Monica..." He whines carefully lifting me up off his lap. One arm is tucked under my knees while the other holds up my back. "Both you and the baby need to relax. I will take care of everything."

My hands clasp around his neck as I lean in, sharing an intense kiss. Suddenly, I feel him stop in his tracks as he gets into it. "Mmm...I love you." A mumble escapes his lips and I run my fingers through his hair, making this moment more passionate just as he breaks away. "Keep that up and my knees will give in, making us all in trouble."

He leans down to kiss the small baby bump forming "And by all, I mean, you and Mommy." I hear him talk softly to our unborn child. I get the feeling of bats flapping around in the pit of my stomach each time he refers to me as "Mommy". Fluttering butterflies don't even compare to this feeling of admiration that we have towards each other.

I feel the comfort of my bed once again but I do not break the hold I have on him. "Stay with me." I plead for his body next to mine the way it was hours before.

"Babe, we will get nothing done if we repeat the events of last night."

His body comes down to rest on the edge of the bed. Propping himself up on his hands he looks down at me with one leg draped over mine.

"But I miss my husband." Reaching up I trace his features. I've done this to him hundreds of times before. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, when my eyes drift close, I can map out every single point from head to toe with this man. Although, once I close my eyes his head turns and he begins to kiss my knuckles.

As he looks down at me and I look up at him with the same emotion of love running through our system I can feel the baby start to kick.

Chandler looks down when he sees my stomach move slightly. His hand moves from the side of my body to rub the place I was just attacked "Has he been kicking all night?" He asks leaning down to talk in a more softer tone "Have you been keeping Mommy up all night?" Chandler has a feeling this little one will be a boy, whereas I can imagine it being a girl. Yet, we won't know until April 10th; when I'm due.

"Pretty much." I smile "But most of the time just when you're around."

He kisses my bump that keeps us further apart "Well in that case, I better go."

My hormones have been craving for him lately. But he still manages to love me just the same. Last night was amazing. Probably the best sex we've ever had. The way I felt his body move against mine just as I was about ready to explode sent me over the edge. I love him with so much passion it almost hurts when he's away for just 5 minutes. I yearn for him even more than the day before and these feelings are just going to get stronger.

He lifts his body up from mine and I watch as his smile gets wider when he comes back down to kiss my forehead. "Relax." He orders me before pulling away.

As he nears the door I ask him to turn on the bath water for me. With every month that passes my stomach grows even larger making it more difficult to bend over. Whether that task allows to tie my shoes or turn on the water. Either or, I can't seem to do anything anymore.

He bends over to reach the faucet and my eyes gaze over his butt. I'm going to need Phoebe's cardboard cutout of Evander Holyfield because I know Chandler doesn't have enough energy to keep my hormones in line. Not when there is still so much to do before the baby arrives.

"Honey?"

My eyes shot up looking straight into his.

"My penis isn't going to get bigger with you starring at it like that." I realize he is turned around and my eyes were down on his package. He chuckles and makes his way to the door as I bit my lip suddenly embarrassed. Before he leaves he turns towards me with a grin "I love you."

Smiling, I rest my hand where his once was "We love you too."

He grabs the door handle and shuts it slightly to give me some privacy. Not that I need any at this moment in our relationship, but I'm glad he cares enough to still have respect for me in that way.

First thing I do is unbutton my pants, causing them to shimmy down my legs and it doesn't take long for everything else to follow. The warm water envelopes my naked body as I sink into the tub. I watch as the water splashes back and forth over my growing stomach until it's calm. My hand runs over the bump as I imagine the adventures this one will take on in the future to come.

I can only imagine how small he'll feel when I'd hold him in my arms during his first weeks of life. I'll be combing his hair and packing a sandwich in a Jurassic Park lunch box on his first day of kindergarten. I'd recall at every dinner party his nervousness before his first middle shook dance; the way he drinks milk from the carton, no matter how many times I'd ask him not to. This little baby, boy or girl, has a big future before them. And to think, Chandler will be right beside me.

Grabbing the loofah I wring out the water so it hits my stomach gently. "You have the best Daddy in the world, you know that?" I whisper, getting a soft kick where my hand is, in response. Breathing contently I close my eyes and rest my head back against the foam bath pillow behind me. I imagine the future ahead, all the new adventures that are to come and the memories that will be with us forever.

I can remember back to the first ultrasound, the first beat that sent Chandler and I into overprotected parent mood is something every parent will never forget the feeling of. We held hands, never daring to let go until we saw all ten toes, all ten fingers, a head and a full body curled up against my side. It was our baby. Another person to bring into the world, someone that will fill the space that's been missing in our life.

Coworkers, friends, family, neighbors, everyone has been asking what I hope to have and all I can think of is a healthy baby. I don't mind if they turn out to be a ballerina, a soccer player, a football star in high school, or an artist that can't put down a paintbrush. I don't care if this baby is straight or gay. As long as they find love and are happy and healthy that's all that matters to me.

The baby kicking just reminds me of how lucky I am to have found the love of my life.

I feel the tip of my fingers wrinkling as I caress my stomach and I've realized I've been in the tub far too long. But nothing gives me the strength to pull myself out.

I'm relaxed to the point I start to hear music in the silence of the room. It doesn't take long for me to recognize the unfamiliar song and hear it slowly get louder. It's then that a smile appears on my lips. Chandler is playing our song downstairs.

The stillness of the room allows me to hear word for word, bringing back all the memories.

_Was in the spring. And spring became the summer. Who'd have believed you'd come along. Hands, touchin' hands. Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you..._

_Sweet Caroline._

I smile as I hear Chandler shout "DUN DUN DUN!"

_Good times never seemed so good._ "So good, so good so good!"

I_'ve been inclined. To believe they never would. But now I..._

The song gets louder and louder and suddenly I'm back at Rough Trade East Records. Shoved underneath the table in the booth, my knees brushed against Chandlers.

**I was thinking about adding more but I figured you all waited far too long!**


End file.
